


The last unicorn

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando la favola è un incubo [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fantasy, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sugli unicorni.





	The last unicorn

The last Unicorn

  


Scritta sulle note di ‘The last unicorn’ dei Groove Coverage: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjobH8cMjK4.  
  
  


Cap.1 Unicorno

La creatura sporse il muso, le cui narici erano circondate da aloni neri, in contrasto con la peluria bianca. 

La giovane vi passò le dita affusolate. Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi, le orecchie a punta le tremarono, facendole finire un ciuffo di capelli candidi davanti al viso dalla pelle nivea. 

Il corno della bestia brillava riflettendo la luce della luna. L’animale nitrì, dimenò la coda e raschiò il terreno con lo zoccolo. Piegò la gamba anteriore destra, sollevandola. 

La fanciulla abbassò il capo, allontanando la mano. 

La bestia si voltò, le passò la lingua umida e ruvida sulla guancia, facendola rabbrividire.

[101].

Cap.2 Unicorno demoniaco

L’unicorno s’impennò, rimanendo sulle zampe posteriori e calciò con quelle anteriori, nitrì. Un rivolo di sangue e saliva gli colò dalla bocca, i denti appuntiti grossi quanto un indice umano brillarono rifletterono la luce della luna. Le membrane delle ali nere da pipistrello spalancate alle sue spalle si gonfiarono. Le sue iridi rosse brillarono, illuminando attorno a lui con un alone vermiglio. 

La criniera color ebano gli sferzava contro la testa dal manto nero con il vento. Teneva le orecchie abbassate. Nitrì più forte, il pendaglio intorno al suo collo oscillò, facendogli sbattere più volte contro l’addome il teschio che vi era legato.

[103].

Cap.3 Unicorno di luce

L’unicorno dimenò la lunga coda sinuosa. Alzò il capo e accelerò, passando dal trotto al galoppo. Le iridi verdi dei suoi occhi brillarono, la curva del muso si sollevò verso l’alto. Il rumore dei suoi zoccoli, che incidevano il terreno, riecheggiava; zolle di terra e erba volavano intorno a lui. I muscoli delle zampe dalla peluria pallida si tendevano e contraevano, quelli del collo erano gonfi e visibili. Il corno, la criniera e la coda brillavano di luce giallo-aranciata. Alzò il muso, nitrì, i suoi occhi rifletterono una porzione del cielo blu-nero. Vi fu un brillio di cometa nella volta celeste.

[101].

Cap.4 Unicorno di fuoco

L’elfa appoggiò la mano sul tronco sentendolo ruvido sotto le dita. Il vento le sollevò la gonna, la stoffa le sfiorò le caviglie. Rabbrividì, avvertì l’erba umida sotto le piante dei piedi. Inspirò, l’odore le punse le narici. Le sue orecchie a punta vibrarono. Si allontanò il codino da sopra la spalla e si voltò, udendo uno scalpiccio.

“Su, stai buono. O darai fuoco alla foresta” sussurrò.

La creatura davanti a lei, alzò e abbassò il muso ripetutamente, la criniera infuocata brillava di fiamme vermiglie e aranciate. Arcuò la schiena, piegò il collo verso il basso e il suo corno sfiorò il terreno.

[103].

Cap.5 Male Human Unicorn

Il giovane socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi azzurre divennero quasi bianche. Il taglio sulla guancia gli pulsava, un rivolo di sangue nero gli colò sulla pelle abbronzata. Le catene ai polsi gli bruciavano, la pelle ricoperta di sangue incrostato pulsava. Strinse le gambe nude, rabbrividì e avvertì un dolore al basso ventre. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, i lunghi capelli bianco-argentei gli aderivano alle spalle a causa del sudore. Una lacrima gli solcò la guancia. 

Il corno sulla sua fronte brillò di luce grigia. Un getto d’acqua attraverso le sbarre colpendolo in viso, udì delle risatine. Ringhiò, tremando.

[100].

Cap.6 Female Human Unicorno

I tre rubini sotto il suo corpetto tintinnarono sbattendo tra loro, colpendole il ventre piatto. 

La giovane appoggiò le mani per terra. Uno dei veli neri semitrasparenti che le coprivano le ali si staccò dal braccialetto dorato che lo teneva, finendo sopra uno dei cuscini vermigli. Ticchettò con lo zoccolo dorato sul pavimento, i muscoli della gamba erano tesi. La cintura dorata le stringeva il pube, un ciuffo bianco-argento le faceva pizzicare il naso. Assottigliò gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre, strinse le labbra, avvertì una fitta alla fronte all’attaccatura del corno. Allargò le dita, spostò la gamba, avvertì il tintinnio della catena.

[102].

 

 


End file.
